Hangers of prior of art are mostly integrally formed into a triangle shaped frame with a hook portion located above of the frame for the convenience in hanging clothes in order to keep them in shape. However, since they are integrally formed, their size is fixed and can not be changed. Therefore, when travelling in a long way, people sometimes need to bring one or two formal suits with them to meet their clients or take part in a party and it is necessary to bring hangers to hang their suits to keep them in shape. In doing this people need to bring hangers with them and they find out that hangers take a lot of space in their luggage.
In view of this, the inventor has invented a foldable hanger which takes less space of storage.